I Want to Tell Her
by bens6757
Summary: Izuku and Uraraka began dating at the start of their second year, and now three months into their relationship Izuku has decided to tell Ochaco everything about his past. But first, he asks advice from the only person in his class who already knows his past. WARNING manga spoilers for what comes after season 4


**Hey look I'm delaying the new chapter of Quirk Analysis yet again. This time it's a simple one shot of the generic Deku telling Uraraka about one for all. Truth be told I rewrote this story like five times. My first attempt I felt didn't go into enough details while my second attempt turned into a summary of the first 2 episodes of the anime. Every other attempt I was just unhappy with. For those waiting on the next chapter of either of my other stories I'll warn Deku's Bizarre adventure might come first.**

* * *

"So you're really going to tell her everything, Deku?" Bakugo asked Midoriya as they stood in the corner of the dorm's common room far enough away from anyone who could hear their conversation. Midoriya even checked multiple times for Hagakure. The invisible girl had a tendency to eavesdrop on other people's conversations.

"I am. We've been dating for about three months now, and I've been feeling really guilty about keeping this secret from her. She needs to know who I really am." The look on Midoriya's face told Bakugo that he was being serious.

"I get that, but why the hell are you telling me this? Shouldn't you be talking to All Might about this? It's his secret too."

"You're the only person in class who knows about this, so I can't exactly talk to anyone else. Plus, asking All Might is more like trying to get his permission rather than getting advice."

"Alright you've got a point there. If I'm going to be honest, I'm surprised you didn't tell her during our first year considering how close you two were."

"We weren't dating then, and I didn't want to risk losing her as a friend after I told her I was quirkless."

"What the hell made you think she would stop being friends with you if she learned you used to be quirkless you damn nerd?"

"Years of constant bullying and having no friends because I was quirkless."

"Oh right. Sorry about that, but Uraraka is different. She would never be like me or those extras who picked on you, and neither would anyone else in our class."

"I'm sure Iida and Ochaco wouldn't judge me, but I don't know about everyone else. Now let's get back on track. How do I go about telling her? It's not like I can just casually say 'Hey I used to be quirkless, and my quirk was given to me by All Might.'"

"Why not? You already made up your mind about telling her. Look man I don't have any experience with romance, but I do know it's best to follow your feelings. You can't go wrong with just telling the truth."

Midoriya nodded knowing Bakugo was right. While they didn't get along at first, the two boys had steadily been repairing their broken relationship since the fight after the hero licence exam, but they still were not what most people would call friends. Now in their second year, Bakugo has learned to respect Midoriya and even apologized for most of what he did over the years. Both knew that simple apologies were not going to change their relationship, but it was a start.

Midoriya left through the crowded halls of the dormitory. He hoped to reach the main campus and talk to the other person he needed to speak to before going about his plan. After he arrived at the school building, he ran into his former home room teacher Shota Aizawa. Aizawa was a little irritated by seeing the student who gave him more headaches than any other, but greeted him anyway.

"Hey Mr. Aizawa. How's the new class of first years treating you?" Midoriya asked with a pleasant smile on his face.

"Well they don't give me nearly as many headaches as your class did, but l don't think they have as much potential either. I've already expelled two of them. Why are you on campus during the weekend Midoriya?" Aizawa said with complete disinterest, but figured talking to Midoriya was better than grading papers.

"I was looking for All Might. I have something important to talk to him about. Do you know where he is?"

"Yeah. He's in the principal's office right now. They aren't talking about anything important just lesson plans for next week."

"Thanks Mr. Aizawa. I'll see you around." Midoriya said as he started walking towards principal Nezu's office. Upon arriving, he was greeted by the sight of the scrawny form of the former number one hero. All Might noticed his successor at the door and greeted him.

"Young Midoriya it's good to see you. What brings you here? Shouldn't you be relaxing at the dorms with your friends? It is Saturday after all." All Might said with his hand extended. Midoriya shook his hand and said hello to Nezu.

"I was looking for you All Might. I wanted to talk to you about my quirk." Midoriya said after letting go of his hand.

"There's no need to hide talking about One for All from me young man. I already knew about it well before you received it, but I suppose I'm not needed for the discussion. Alright then, you're dismissed All Might. We were done talking anyway." Nezu said shocking the young man.

"Wait, You knew? Why did nobody ever tell me about that?" Midoriya said not believing what the principal just said.

"Well, you never asked, but that's not important right now. Let's go someplace private to talk young Midoriya." All Might said while leaving the principal's office. They arrived at the teacher's lounge a few seconds later and sat down on the couches opposite each other. "So, what did you want to talk about young Midoriya? I can't imagine you're still struggling with One for All. You're able to handle thirty percent with no repercussions, and you've mastered Black Whip. Did you awaken another quirk?"

"No nothing like that. This is about something else entirely." Midoriya said twiddling his fingers. All Might looked at him and urged him to move on. "I'm sure you know that Ochaco and I started dating a few months ago."

"I heard, and I'm really happy for you. What does that have to do with any of this? I'm afraid I can't really help you in that department. I don't have much experience their. "

"I wasn't planning on asking dating advice, but I do need your input because this concerns you as well." Izuku took a deep breath before continuing. "I decided to tell her everything about me and my quirk. I just needed to talk to you before this."

"Have you already decided to tell her?"

"I have, and nothing you say will change my mind. I don't want to keep any secrets between us. If we're going to continue our relationship, she needs to know who I really am."

"I know how you feel young Midoriya, and I know we can trust young Uraraka with our secret. If you've already made up your mind, I'm not going to stop you. Just be careful about who you tell. Anyone you tell is put in danger. Remember that One for All is a very closely guarded secret for a reason."

"I'm well aware of the risks. If I don't tell her, I'll never know if she likes the real me or the facade that everyone thinks I am. Don't worry I won't tell anyone else. Uraraka is special to me, and she deserves to know the truth."

" like I said I'm not going to stop you. I'm just making sure you know the risks involved. Let's move on. Are going to tell her everything about One for All?"

"You mean stuff like the origin of it and the visions of previous holders? I plan to but not right away. I don't want to overwhelm her by telling her everything all at once."

"I see your point young Midoriya. Is there anything else you needed to talk about, or are we done here?"

"No, that was all I needed to talk to you about, but I still have no idea how to go about telling her. I'll see you later All Might." Midoriya said as he waved goodbye to his mentor and headed back to the dorms. He was in such a hurry that he failed to see the genuine smile on All Might's face.

Meanwhile in the dormitory, the girls of class 2-A sat in Yaoyorozu's room talking about their relationships. Most of the questions were asked by Hagakure and Ashido while Uraraka had to answer most of them. It was natural given the Uraraka and Midoriya were the most recent couple in their class. Over the course of their first year, most of the girls had gotten crushes on various boys in their class, but only three were actually dating anyone.

"Come on Ochaco stop keeping secrets. Just tell us how far you and Midoriya have gone. Knowing him it can't be anything too crazy." Ashido demanded while violently rocking Uraraka back and forth.

"I don't know Mina the quiet ones always seem to be into the freakiest stuff. But if you want her to answer you might want to let her go." Asui said. The frog like girl's blunt statement caused the pink skinned girl to let Uraraka go. After processing the first thing Asui said, Uraraka's face turned bright red and she started fanning herself.

"We've never done anything like that. We've only kissed I swear." Uraraka said trying to defend herself.

"Maybe we shouldn't all gang up on her. Her and Midoriya are allowed to keep the intimate parts of their relationship a secret." Yaoyorozu said hoping to change the subject.

"Aw, you're no fun Yaomomo. I was pretty open about what me and Ojiro are up to. So why shouldn't Ochaco do the same?" Toru said while pouting, but nobody could tell.

"She's right Toru. Not everyone has to be completely open about their personal lives, and I'm sure Midoriya wouldn't appreciate if she was." Jiro said trying remain level headed in this situation.

Before Ashido could speak again, Uraraka's phone started to ring. She was relieved to have an excuse to get out of the previous conversation. She checked the caller ID and was delighted to see it was her boyfriend.

"Hey Deku. Is something wrong? You don't normally call me." Uraraka asked Midoriya while completely Ignoring the other five people in the room with her.

"No nothing is wrong. I just called to see if you were busy right now."

"No I'm not busy. I'm just talking with the other girls right now. Why?"

"Good. Can we meet up in your room in about five minutes? I got something I need to tell you and I can't say it over the phone."

"Sure thing Deku I'll see you in a few minutes. Bye." She hung up after hearing him say goodbye as well. She turned around was not surprised to see the rest of the girls demanding to know what her conversation was about. She ignored them and left to meet Midoriya in her room.

A few minutes pass and Uraraka is sitting in her room waiting for her boyfriend to arrive. She did her earlier to look as attractive as possible for him. She had been thinking about why Midoriya wanted to talk to her for the past few minutes. There were two reasons that kept crossing her mind. The first was that he was going to tell her that he loved her. The second was that he was going to break up with her. She knew the second thought was near impossible, but the doubt in her mind never ceased.

Uraraka heard a knock on her door and got up to open it. She happily greeted her boyfriend with a hug. She let him in and closed the door behind him. He searched around the room to make sure Hagakure didn't follow him and Jiro wasn't listening in with her earphone jacks.

Once he was certain nobody was eavesdropping, he took a deep breath and started talking. "I have no idea where to start."

"Are you breaking up with me?" She asked with panic in her voice.

"What? No nothing like that. Dating you has been the best thing to happen to me." He said reassuring her by holding her hand.

"Oh thank god. I knew you wouldn't do that, but that thought kept crossing my mind." She sighed in relief after hearing him say that.

"Before I start, you must know that everything I'm about to tell you must be kept secret. You can't tell anyone about this. Not even Iida"

"I understand Deku I won't tell anyone. You can trust me."

"I know I can. I suppose I should start with what might be the worst day of my life." He took a deep breath before continuing, and she looked at him with concern. "I was four years old, and of all the kids in my class, I was the only one who's quirk didn't develop. The following week my mom and I went to the doctor and he told me I was quirkless."

"Quirkless? That doesn't make any sense. You have probably the strongest quirk in our class." Uraraka said with a confused look on her face.

"I'll explain everything in time just be patient." He said as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "The doctor was particularly cruel about it as well. He just told me that I should probably give up on being a hero. He didn't even try to let me down easy."

"Oh, Deku I'm so sorry you had to go through that."

"That's not the end of it. Later that night, I was watching the video of All Might's debut as a hero crying the whole time. My mom came into my room at the same time, and I asked her if I could be a hero just like him. She apologized to me and said 'I wish things were different.' Needless to say I was completely heartbroken." Midoriya was struggling to hold back tears as he recounted this story. Uraraka leaned in and hugged him until he was ready to move on.

"Deku…" She had no idea what to say. She took one look at his face and knew he was not lying. Midoriya stopped crying and continued his story.

"That day I made a promise to myself. I swore that, no matter what anyone else said, I would become a hero. I spent the following ten years observing and researching every hero I possibly could. I figured if I could learn all their techniques and strategies, then someway I'd be able to overcome the odds placed against me."

"Wow Deku. I knew you were amazing, but hearing this story makes me realize just how much harder you've worked than the rest of us."

"The next few years were pretty difficult for me. Everyone in my class would either ignore me or pick on me just because I was quirkless. Kacchan was by far the worst of them. He even told me to kill myself once." Midoriya sheepishly admitted. She lost any amount of respect she once had for Bakugo with that statement.

"He did what?! How did he get this far into the hero course with his past? Hold on, I'm going to report this to the principal." She said as she got up and started heading to the door.

"Ochaco wait." He said placing a hand on her shoulder. "Kacchan has changed since then. He doesn't deserve to be kicked out of U.A. for some stupid stuff he did in the past."

"How can you say that? You just told me he bullied you for years and instigated suicide. How in the world have you forgiven him for that?"

"I haven't forgiven him, and I don't think I ever will. I'm not saying he doesn't deserve to be punished for his actions, but we've decided to move on. Ruining his dream won't solve anything. Besides, we still aren't done here. I still have told you how I got my quirk."

"Well I don't agree with that, but it's your decision. I am curious about your quirk. You've been building it up for some time now."

Midoriya took a deep breath and explained everything about his past. When he told her about being attacked by the sludge villain and being saved by All Might, he had a slight smile on his face. Uraraka was shocked to hear that All Might had his weak form before his retirement. The entire time he was explaining his tragic past, he could barely stop crying.

"Deku, if you want to stop you can. You don't have to tell me everything about your past today. We can pick this up later if you like." She said while giving him a comforting hug. When Midoriya told her that All Might said he couldn't be a hero without a quirk, he began crying. "I thought at least All Might would encourage you."

"So did I, but I always knew in the back of mind that was true. I was just in denial. As for the story, we're about to reach the best part."

"What do you mean the best part? Are you going to tell me how you got your quirk?"

"Yes I am. Do you remember the day Kacchan was held hostage by that sludge villain?" She nodded in response. "It was the same villain that attacked me earlier that day."

"What does that have to do with you getting your quirk?" She asked with a curious look on her face.

"I was watching that battle from the sidelines. Despite how upset I was about my conversation with All Might, I walked to the battle without even realizing it."

"You wandered to a hero fight without even noticing?"

"Yeah I did, but let's move on from that." He said as he ignored his girlfriend's giggling. "When I saw the look of fear on Kacchan's face, I rushed past every hero standing by to try and save him."

"Why would you do that? You were quirkless. You had no way to defend yourself, and this is the same guy who bullied you your entire life. Why would you go out of your way to save him?"

"I asked myself those same questions while I was running. I had no answer. My body just started moving on its own."

"Really? I guess you are a natural born hero after all. The only thing you were missing was a quirk. If I remember correctly All Might jumped in and saved you two. Why didn't I know you we involved in this fight until now?"

"I think the media wanted to keep my involvement a secret. Think about it. What I did might sound heroic on the surface, but in reality I was just a quirkless kid running into a dangerous situation without thinking. Which is why I was scolded by the heroes, and Kacchan was praised for his bravery."

"Praised? All he did was get held hostage and set everything on fire with his quirk. Honestly I think the heroes there were just jealous you acted while they hesitated." Uraraka said more annoyed than angry. This caused Midoriya to laugh. "Did Bakugo at least thank you for trying to save him?"

"No he didn't. He ran up to me and told me that he didn't need my help."

"Well if I needed another reason to hate Bakugo that was it. The jerk wasn't even grateful that you tried to help him."

"To be honest, I think the fact that I tried to help him so many times is why he hated me so much. He probably thought I was looking down on him."

"Unbelievable. Anyway what happens next? You seemed really happy after that part of the story for some reason."

"After Kacchan left, All Might appeared in front of me. He started to give this speech about how was able to dodge the reporters. It probably would've gone better if he'd didn't accidentally transform mid sentence."

"Yeah I bet it would have. Why did he follow you?"

"He wanted to talk to me, and make me an offer." She looked at him wondering what he meant by offer. "He told me that there are stories about every great hero and that most have one thing in common. Their bodies move before they had a chance to think. Then he told me the words I had always wanted to hear. He told than I can be a hero."

"Wow that must have been the best moment in your life. You spent your entire life being told you can't be a hero. Then after a very tragic day, the person you admire most told you that you can achieve your dream."

"Yeah it was the happiest moment in my life. Other than the day you confessed to me."

"Deku you don't have to compliment me that much. I know how much being a hero means to you. Me asking you out seems very minor in comparison."

"I was serious. You were the first person to ever treat me like an actual human being. You didn't look down on me, or ignore my presence. You were my first real friend. The day I learned you liked me back was the happiest moment in my life. I also didn't break down crying the day you confessed to me, so it was a bit less embarrassing."

"I didn't realize I meant so much to you Deku." She kissed him on the cheek before continuing. "You may not have broken down in tears, but you did break out in a fit of laughter after I confessed."

"You heard that?!" Midoriya nearly shouted.

"Well you weren't exactly quiet about it." He let out an exasperated sigh upon hearing that. "So anyway what happens next?"

"The next part of the story is something you must keep secret no matter what. Only a select few people know about this."

"I already said you could trust me Deku."

"I know you did, and I know I can trust you. Anyway let's get back to the story. After All Might told me I could hero, he told me I was worthy of inheriting his quirk." Midoriya paused for a bit while Uraraka got over her shock.

"What do you mean inherit his quirk? That doesn't make any sense. You can't just give someone else your quirk."

"As difficult as it is to believe, it's the truth. I wasn't born with my quirk. It was given to me by All Might." She could not believe a single word he said, but she could tell he was not lying. "The official school records and my quirk registry call my quirk Superpower, but that's just the cover story. The real name of my quirk is One for All. It's a sacred torch passed down from generation to generation growing stronger every time."

"One for All? This is a lot to take in Deku."

"I know. I had a hard time believing it at first as well, but it's all true. In fact I'm the ninth holder of this quirk. Needless to say All Might was the eighth, and he was quirkless just like me."

"The ninth holder? So eight people had your quirk before you did?" He nodded in confirmation. "Wait, that black energy that went berserk did the joint training, was that the quirk f a previous user?"

"Yes it was. That particular quirk is called Black Whip. Eventually I'll have access to the quirks of all the previous hosts as well, but Black Whip is the only one I've unlocked."

The two continued speaking for a few minutes. Midoriya decided to end the conversation about One for All because she was starting to get overwhelmed. The two left Uraraka's room holding hands. The rest of the class took notice of much happier the couple seemed. Nearly every member of the class made the wrong assumption about what happened during the time they were together in her room.


End file.
